This invention relates generally to cushioning of loads exerted in a well; and more particularly, to cushioning located in a well to absorb or cushion loads exerted radially of a well axis, and/or loads exerted about that axis, i.e., torsional loads.
There is need to protect instrument packages traveled in well drill pipe or tubing strings; and in particular, there is need for such protection against loads exerted radially, and/or torsionally on such packages, or other devices traveled in a well.